Emmy's Journey
by Khigerr
Summary: This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different.
1. Traverse Town

**Emmy's POV**

It was just another normal (and boring) school day. All of the ninth graders were basically brain-dead before twelve P.M., and surprisingly, it was 1:45 P.M., and everyone was energetic for some odd reason, including me. 1:45 meant P.E., and after that, we were home free.

…

"...okay... Come on! NOW!" my best friend, Mia, whispered. Once the coaches weren't looking, we quickly sneaked around the corner. Mia celebrated silently.

"...Hey, where did Emmster, and Mia go!?" a voice asked.

"Run!" I whispered, and we began to sprint, stopping at the storage room. It was our little secret spot for when we skipped P.E. Yes. We skip P.E. The habit started when we were asked to go get dodgeballs from the storage room. We kind of just stayed in there, then went home. No one ever asked about it.

…

"...d-do you think we lost them?" I asked, bending over, and placing my hands on my knees, as Mia opened the door.

"...yeah." the brunette panted. We walked inside, and were greeted by a rush of cool air.

"Ahh... It's like my home away from home!" I grinned at Mia, and plopped down into an empty basket.

Mia nodded, smiling.

…

"Hey, how much longer until P.E. Is over?" I asked, standing up.

"Uhh.." Mia started, staring at her phone. "Fifteen minutes."

"Alright." I said, stretching.

"Wait. Before we go, have you ever wondered what's behind this door?" the golden eyed girl asked, patting an old, wooden door with gold accents, and no handle.

"To be honest, no. And, I don't really care." I stated, grabbing her hand. I headed for the door, but Mia yanked her arm away. She wandered back over to the mysterious door. "Mia! Mia Ember Caverly!" I called, but she ignored me.

"Come on... Don't you want to open it?"

"No!" I shouted. "What if there's, like, darkness and stuff?!"

"Well, I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Mia yelled, banging and kicking at the old door.

"This world...has been connected... Tied to the darkness..." she started, as she stopped banging on the door. She turned to me with an evil smirk. "...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"This isn't you! What's wrong?! What are you even talking about, Mia!?"

"This world has been connected, Emmy!" the brunette shouted.

"...connected to what?" I mumbled.

"The darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different."

"Mia..." I said quietly. The door burst open, and I flew back towards the wall. "AUGH!" I cried out.

"The door is open..." Mia stated, reaching her hand out to me. "Join me in the darkness."

"NO!" I blacked out.

…

"Wake up, Emmster!" a voice called.

My eyes fluttered open. I found myself in a beautiful meadow. I heard giggles, and I saw two little girls chasing each other. One with brown hair, and golden eyes, and the other with light brown hair, and brown eyes. The brunette looked and sounded like Mia. The other girl... looked like me. "Oh yeah... Mia and I used to play here all the time..." I sighed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the girls disappeared. It became dark, and the meadow began to split apart. A large black creature with yellow eyes rose up.

"WHOA!" I yelped, realizing I had nothing to fight with.

Each step the thing took, the ground shook.

"St-stay away!" I shouted, as its foot hovered above me. I raised my hand up in defense, even though it would do nothing. There was a bright light, and I closed my eyes. The ground shook once again.

I opened my eyes to see the creature stumble backwards. In my hand was a weapon. **(A/N: Basically, it looks like Oathkeeper, except it's white, pink, and blue. The key chain is her necklace.)**

"...whoa." I mumbled. "Maybe... I can defeat it with this..."

I stood up, and charged at the creature. I swung the weapon, and there was another bright flash. I opened my eyes, and the thing was gone.

"This thing..." I gripped the weapon, staring at it. "...it's pure light. That creature... was made of darkness..." I began to think out what Mia said. " All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different... Even a heart full of darkness has a little bit of light. You may have to search for it, but it's there." I sighed, as an orb floated down into my hands. When the light died down, I saw a necklace. It was in the shape of a heart with wings. I smiled, and put it on. **(A/N: That necklace.)**

I looked around, finding myself in complete darkness. I dropped down to my knees. "...darkness..." I whispered, closing my eyes, and placing my hand on my necklace.

…

I opened my eyes, and looked around. "...an...alley?" I asked myself, standing up, and dusting myself off. I walked out of the dark alley, and saw a sign, labeled _TRAVERSE TOWN_.

I continued to walked around, until I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine."

I looked up, and saw a blonde haired teen with blue eyes. He continued to walk, not even looking at me.

"Wait!" I said, causing him to stop. "...what is this place?"

"Traverse Town."

_Thanks for telling me, Sherlock. I totally didn't know that, even though I just read a damn sign. _"Okay, but how did I get here?"

The boy shrugged. "Look, kid. If you want to know more about this place, go talk to Cid."

"I AM NOT A KID!" I growled, clenching my fist. "And, who's Cid?"

The blonde pointed to a shop behind me.

"Thanks! Oh! I never caught your name! I'm Emmy!" I grinned, reaching my hand out to shake his.

"Cloud." he stated, glaring at me.

"...well, don't leave me hanging Cloud!" I said, waving my arm around.

"See ya around, kid." he said, walking away.

"Oh. Okay, bye..." I frowned. I looked for the shop he pointed at. _The Accessory Shop?_


	2. Sora

**A/N: I know Sora is fourteen in KH 1, but I'm making him fifteen in this. So, Riku and Mia are sixteen. And, they're actually in tenth grade, not ninth. Emmy's real name is Emily.**

Emmy walked into the shop, and saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes talking to a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was around her age. She waited in line behind him.

"Hold on, kid. How can I help ya, little lady?" the blonde haired man asked.

Emmy noticed the name tag on his shirt read _Cid_. "...How did I get here?" she asked, standing beside the boy. "First, I was at school, then I had to fight this big, black creature, then I'm here..."

The boy nodded. "I was on my island with my friends, then I had to do the same thing."

"Alright, I can knock out two birds with one stone. What did you fight the creature with?" Cid asked, crossing his arms.

"Well... It was this... thing. I stuck my arm out, then there was a bright light, and it was there." Emmy held out her arm, and it appeared again. "Oh, and I also got this necklace." she added, showing the older man the white, pink, and blue heart-shaped pendant with wings. She noticed the boy staring at her. He blushed, and quickly looked away. Emmy smiled.

…

The two fifteen year olds finished telling Cid their stories. They also learned that their weapons are called Keyblades.

"Man, wait til Leon hears this.." Cid sighed.

"...Leon?" Emmy tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Never mind, you'll meet him soon enough... Go ahead, and check out the town. Remember, first district is always safe.

_Always...safe? _Emmy thought, as she and the boy left the shop.

"So, I'm Emily! But, you can just call me Emmy!" she grinned at the brown haired boy.

"I'm Sora. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"I'm looking for my best friend, Mia." Emmy sighed, as she looked up at the sky. "...I hope she's okay..." she mumbled, closing her eyes, as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't worry. I'll help you find her."

Emmy's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him. "Really?" she asked, as her brown eyes sparkled. Sora nodded. "You're the best! I'll help you find Riku and Kairi!" she exclaimed excitedly, pulling him into a tight hug.

"...can't...breathe..."

"Oh. Whoops." Emmy giggled, as she let the blue eyed boy go. Sora gasped for air, but then began laughing.


	3. Princess of Light

**Sora's POV**

As Emmy looked around, I stared at her. She had long, wavy light brown hair that she separated unevenly, and it cascaded down her shoulders. She had sparkling brown eyes that had a hint of gold to them. She was an inch or two taller than me. Emmy wore gray jean shorts, a dark red tank top, a black jacket, and red Converse.

"Sora?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you alright? You zoned out." the brown eyed girl stated.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I grinned at her.

…

Emmy and I approached the gate for the second District.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" I opened the gate, and let Emmy go first.

"What do you think Cid meant? Ya know, when he said that the first district is always safe."

A man tripped, looking terrified. A small heart floated up, and darkness surrounded it. A black creature wearing armor appeared, then disappeared.

Creatures similar to the one we fought appeared, except they were smaller. "_That's_ what he meant." I said, summoning my Keyblade.

"Mystical Light!" Emmy shouted, summoning her Keyblade.

"Mystical Light? You named your Keyblade?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Weirdo." I laughed.

"Whatever." she giggled, charging at the creatures. Emmy swung her Keyblade at it, and destroyed it. A small heart floated up to the sky.

…

"What were those things?" she asked, as we left the second district, entering the first one.

"I don't know." I said, as we rounded the corner.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." a man spoke.

Emmy and I turned around. "Who are you?"

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." he said. "But, why? Why would it choose two kids like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Emmy exclaimed.

"Never mind. Now, let's see those Keyblades." the brown haired man started to walk towards us.

"What? There's no way you're getting these!" I stood in front of Emmy with my arms out.

"Alright, then have it your way."

"Sora..." she mumbled.

I turned my head, looking back at her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I grinned.

I charged at the man, swinging my Keyblade. It wasn't very effective, since he blocked it with his sword. I looked to my left, and saw Emmy by my side. She looked at me, and smiled.

…

**Narrator**

The man dropped to his knees.

"Yeah... Now... You're gonna... gonna..." Emmy panted, dropping to her knees as well. She looked to her left, and saw an unconscious Sora. "...I win..." she fell onto the ground, face first. The man stood back up.

"Aww, you're slipping, Leon!" a girl with dark hair and eyes laughed.

"I went easy on them. It looks like things are worse than we thought. A LOT worse." Leon said.

…

"Hey, are you alright?" a boy's voice asked.

Mia's hand twitched, and she opened her eyes. She looked up, and saw a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Need some help?" he asked, holding his hand out. Mia took it, and he helped her up.

"...where am I?" she groaned, placing her hand on her head. Mia looked around. Once. Twice. Three times. "EMMY!" she called out several times. The brunette sighed. "...who are you?"

"Riku."

"I'm Mia." she smiled.

…

Back in Traverse Town, a duck and a dog wandered around.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" the dog exclaimed.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." the duck replied, and someone tapped lightly on his shoulder, causing him to scream. He jumped onto the dog's back.

"Um, excuse me? Did the king send you?"

They turned around, and saw a woman with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

…

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up." a girl's voice said. Sora opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Uh, I guess..." he answered.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But, it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi..."

"Kairi? Who's Kairi? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" 'Kairi' turned into the dark haired girl. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon." the man from earlier added.

"...ugh.." Emmy groaned, opening her eyes. She sat up, and looked around, yawning. "My face hurts..." She saw her Keyblade sitting against the wall, next to Sora's. "Keyblade..." she mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We had to get it away from you to shake off those things. Turns out, that's how they ere tracking you!" Yuffie said, standing next to Leon.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them." Leon crossed his arms. "But, it's not gonna work for long. Still hard to believe that you two, of all people, are the chosen ones." he picked up the Keyblades. They disappeared, and reappeared in their wielders' hands.

"Whoa!" Emmy and Sora exclaimed.

"Well... I supposed beggars can't be choosers." Leon sighed.

"Why don't you start making some sense! What's goin' on here?" Sora asked.

…

"Okay. So, you know that there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle and this town, right?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Yeah." the duck nodded.

"But, they're supposed to be a secret!" the dog said, covering his mouth.

"Well, they've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." she sighed. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

…

"The Heartless?" Emmy tilted her head to the side.

"The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie sat down on the bed next to her.

"Those without hearts." Leon stated.

"The darkness in people's hearts; that's what attracts them." Yuffie leaned back on the bed.

"And there is darkness within every heart."

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked, looking at the two teens.

…

"Ansem?" the dog questioned.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." the woman said. The duck crossed his arms, and began to tap his foot on the floor.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"The pages are scattered everywhere." she shook her head.

"Scattered?" the duck uncrossed his arms.

"In many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em."

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We gotta find him quick!"

"Wait! First, we need those 'keys'!" the duck exclaimed.

"That's right. The Keyblades." the woman said.

…

"So... these are the keys?" Sora asked, lifting up his Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Well... I didn't ask for this." Emmy stared at the key chain, identical to her necklace. "Oh!" she mumbled.

"The Keyblade chooses it masters. And it chose you two."

"So, tough luck." Leon said, leaning up against the door.

"I got thi..." Emmy started, but Sora interrupted her.

"How did all of this happen?" the blue eyed boy asked. "I remember being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" he exclaimed, standing up.

_How come he didn't freak out about that earlier? _Emmy thought.

"Ya know what? I really don't know." Leon stated.

"I got this necklace." the brown eyed girl said, holding up the pendant.

Yuffie gasped. "...you are...the Princess of Light..." she mumbled.

"What?! Me? A princess?"

"There are seven princesses of heart, then there's the princess of light. She has the power to control light."

"So, if I snap right now, all the lights will go out?"

"No, not that kind of light, silly!" Yuffie laughed, standing up, and stretching. "Anyway, you can't become a Heartless, because you have no darkness in your heart!"

"Oh..." her mouth formed an O.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted, pointing at a Heartless that appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" he yelled.

The said girl ran through the door, connecting to the hotel room next to them. "Yuffie!?" the woman exclaimed, running after her.

"Sora, Emmy, let's go!" Leon stated. The Heartless crashed through the window, and he jumped after it. The two teens followed.

"Sora, I'm scared to jump..."

"I'll catch you." he said, and the girl nodded.

…

Sora and Emmy ran into the third district, destroying Heartless in the process. Above them, the dog turned around. Heartless surrounded them. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" he asked, hiding behind his shield.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" the duck exclaimed, raising his staff.

That didn't work out so well, and the duck, and Goofy were launched into the air.

Emmy looked up, hearing screams. "SORA!" she said, they fell on top of them.

"Ow." Sora groaned.

"The keys!" Goofy and the duck stated, seeing their Keyblades.

The ground rumbled, and pillars rose up, blocking all of the exits. Heartless appeared on top of them.

"We don't know you, but we have to work together." Emmy gripped her Keyblade, standing back to back with Sora.

…

They fought well together, almost as if they were meant to be a team.

"...whew! Now that that's over..." Emmy sighed. Metal body parts fell down from the sky, assembling themselves. The parts formed yet another Heartless. "Or not."

…

The Heartless's arms and legs were gone, just leaving its torso, and head. It rumbled, and the head fell onto the ground. A large heart floated up to the sky. The body parts disappeared.

"So... You guys were looking for... Us?" Sora asked. The duck and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said, and Yuffie nodded.

"Hey, why dontcha come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..."

'...and Mia..." Emmy mumbled, looking down.

"Of course!" the duck exclaimed, causing Sora and Emmy to look up.

"Are ya sure?" the dog whispered.

"Who knows? But, we need them to come with us to find the king."

"Sora, Emmy, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon stated.

"...Yeah... I guess." the brown eyed girl sighed.

"But, you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" the duck asked. "No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?"

Goofy leaned closer to him, wiggling his nose. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"

The duck simply pushed him away. "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah! Aw, come on, Sora! Smile! For me?" Emmy asked, pouting.

He looked up with the stupidest grin on his face. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Huh?" Sora looked at them.

Emmy burst out laughing, along with Goofy and the duck.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys. Emmy?"

"...Sure, why not!"

"Donald Duck." he said, holding out his hand.

"Name's Goofy." he placed his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora, and this is Emmy." he pointed to the girl, who waved and grinned. They put their hands on top of each other's.

"All for one, and one for all." Goofy stated, and they all rose their arms.

Donald noticed the necklace. "Emmy... Are you the Princess of Light?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe. So what if I am?"

He bowed down, and Goofy did the same.

She blushed, shaking her head. "Guys, don't do that. It's not that big of a deal..."

"Not a big deal?!" Sora exclaimed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're a princess!"

…

"Those little squirts too down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it? Especially that the girl is the princess of light!"

"Yes. She is the youngest of them all. And, such power of the Keyblade. Their strength is not their own."

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.

"Those brats' friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them!"

"You're no prize yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough. The Keyblades have chosen them. Will they be the ones who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful... Especially the princess..."


	4. A Jacked Up Fire Spell

"Make sure that you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty cool stuff!" Yuffie grinned.

"This is from all of us." Aerith handed Emmy 1000 munny. **(A/N: Bumped it up to 1000 cuz there's four people in the party, not three.) **"Spend it as you see fit."

"Good luck!"

"I hope you find your friends."

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon stated.

…

"The Gummi ship is right outside that gate." Donald pointed to the exit.

"...Gah... wha?"

"That's our ship." the duck sighed.

"Wail til ya see it!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hold on. This is for you two."

It was a fire spell.

"Sweet!" Emmy grinned.

"Goofy, show them that other thing."

"What?"

"You know! That...thing!"

"Oh, yeah." he laughed. "You can dodge roll to get out of an enemy's way." he stated, demonstrated it.

"Okay, got it. Thank you, Goofy." the Princess of Light smiled, and turned to Sora. "Come on, let's go to the item shop!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand, causing him to blush. "Let's goooooo!" she shouted, sprinting away, dragging the blue eyed boy behind.

…

The two teens entered the small shop. Emmy approached a young duck wearing a red shirt and hat. "Hey there, little guy!"

"Hiya! Uhh, aren't I supposed to ask you something...?" he mumbled. "Oh, yeah! Buy, or sell?"

"Buy, please." Sora answered.

"Okay, so we've got potions, hi-potions, ethers, tents, and cottages."

"How much are potions?"

"Twenty munny."

"...Okay, so twenty times ten is two hundred... Ten potions, please!" the light brown haired girl smiled, giving the small duck two hundred munny, as he handed her ten potions. "So, we have eight hundred munny left..."

"Hey, let's go look in the Accessory Shop."

"Yeah! Thank you!" she ruffled his feathers.

As they walked out of the shop, the brown eyed girl turned to Sora. "Is it just me, or does it look like those ducks are related to Donald?" she whispered.

"I dunno." the brown haired boy answered.

…

"Heya, Cid!" Emmy shouted, as she burst into the Accessory Shop.

"Hey. You gonna buy somethin'?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Depends on what ya got!" she replied.

…

**(A/N: I'm writing this mostly from memory, so I threw in some accessories from Kingdom Hearts II)**

They bought four Ribbons which increased defense, and fire, lightning, blizzard, and dark resistance.

"Alrighty! Good luck on your journey, kids." the older man stated.

"Thanks, Cid!" the two 'kids' grinned, and left.

"Okay, now we can really go find Mia, Riku, and Kairi!" Emmy pumped her fist into the air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gate labeled Third District."Hey hey! We have to check out the Third District first!" she exclaimed, shaking Sora's shoulder vigorously.

"Princess, we'll go with you. We don't want the Heartless to attack you!" Donald said.

"Wait... Please don't call me Princess. It just doesn't... fit me, I guess. I'm Emily, or Emmy for short." she sighed.

"Sorry, Pri... I mean, Emmy." the duck looked down.

"Aww, it's okay, Donald!" she smiled, lifting his face up and ruffling his feathers. He quacked, and everyone laughed.

…

The four encountered Shadow and Soldier Heartless, but they defeated them with no major injuries.

"Hey, look!" Sora said, pointing at a door with a fire symbol on it.

"...maybe..." the Princess of Light mumbled. "Yo, guys! Move outta the way! I bet I can hit that door with fire!"

"What?! Are you crazy?" the brown haired boy asked. Emmy shrugged. "You're like, ten feet away!" he exclaimed.

"As the Princess of Light, I demand for you to let me shoot the door!" the light brown haired girl groaned.

Sora sighed, and moved out of the way. She smiled, and aimed her Mystical Light at the door. "You guys ready!?" she called, earning nods and thumbs ups. "FIRE!" she shouted, and darkness shot out of her Keyblade. It hit the door, and opened. "Umm... Donald?" Emmy asked, looking at the duck. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Donald's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. _No... Emmy can't be... _He shook the thought out of his head. "Uhh... Try it again."

"Alright. FIRE!" the girl yelled again, and this time the fire was normal.

_Why did... Why did darkness come... out the first time? _The duck thought.

Emmy shrugged, and approached the door. "Donald, I think you gave me a jacked up fire spell."

**A/N: Why did darkness come out instead of fire? HMMM?! Review please! **


	5. Darkness

There was a house in the middle of a large lake, and large moving stones led up to it.

"Maan, it's cooold in here!" the light brown haired girl shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Sora threw his arm around the cold Princess. "Aww, thank you Sora!" she grinned, pressing her cheek against his.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." he stated nervously, blood rushing to his face.

"Gawrsh, Sora, your face is all red!" Goofy laughed.

"Like a tomato!" Donald added.

"Why'd your face get so warm all of a sudden?" Emmy asked innocently, even though she knew the reason.

"Uhh... I don't know." he mumbled, blushing even more.

…

They made it across the moving stones, and to the small house. It was made of stone bricks, and a lot of them were missing. The entrance had debris in the way.

"...So, how do we get in?" the Princess questioned, looking around. She was shivering ever since Sora's warmth left her side.

"Maybe we should check around the back?" Sora suggested.

The brown eyed girl nodded, and began marching around the left side of the stone house. "Hey, look!" she said, pointing at a small hole in the wall. "...seems big enough..." she mumbled, and got down on her hands and knees. She began to crawl inside.

"Uhh, Emmy? I don't think you'll fit through there..." Sora sighed, face-palming.

"You calling me fat!?" the light brown haired Princess shouted.

"Uh, no."

"Exactly, that's what I thought..." she grinned, and realized something. "DAMN IT!" she shouted. "I'm stuck!" she exclaimed, trying to move forward, but her waist was grinding against the jagged stone, causing her to wince in pain. "Sora, push me!"

"...What?" the blue eyed boy asked, as his face turned red.

"I said, PUSH ME!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just push me, god damn it!" she replied loudly.

Sora sighed, got down on his knees and pushed Emmy with his shoulder. "Man, you're really stuck!"

"...no duh, Sherlock." she stated in a bored tone.

The boy stood back up, and grabbed the Princess's ankles. He began walking backwards, but he stayed in the same spot. "Donald, Goofy, it'd be nice if you helped."

Sora, Donald and Goofy began to push once again.

"Yeah, I'm moving!"

Finally, the Princess of Light was inside the small house. "Guys, stand back." she said, kicking at some loose stones to make the space bigger. She knelt down, and looked at Sora's feet through the hole. "Is this big enough for you to go through?" she asked.

"Maybe." he replied, and crawled through the small space, unaware that the girl was there. Sora looked up, and their noses were touching. His face went red, and Emmy turned a faint red from ear-to-ear.

"Uh... Hi." she said, breaking the silence.

"...yeah, hi." he stated quietly, quickly standing up.

_Whoa. So, that happened. _Emmy thought, standing up too. "Alright, Donald, you're next!"

The duck crawled through, and Goofy was next.

The brown eyed girl waddled around the stone room, already putting what just happened between her and Sora behind her. There a round stone table in the middle, and several small windows.

"There's something about this old place..." Emmy started, as she turned into a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.'Kairi' walked around, with her arms behind her back whilst holding her wrist. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to draw on the walls. Remember?" she asked.

"Kairi?"

There was a flash, and Emmy was her normal self. What she actually said was, "It makes me think of the storage room at school, when Mia and I skipped P.E. Man, that was fun."

She hit Sora on the back of his head lightly. "Idiot. Stop daydreaming about Kairi. Gosh, we'll find her." the girl huffed, crossing her arms with a look of jealousy. _Nah, I'm not jealous. I don't like Sora. I don't. Right?_

An old man's voice snapped the Princess out of her thoughts. "Well, well." The light brown haired girl whipped around, and stared at the old man in blue with a long, white beard, wire-rimmed glasses, a blue wizard hat, and a brown bag. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

Sora and Emmy approached the man. "Wha? Y-you knew we were coming?"

"Of course."

The brown eyed girl leaned closer to her friend. "Is he a wizard?" she whispered, and he shrugged in response.

"Are you...a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald replied.

He shook his head. "Oh my, no. My name is Merlin, and as you can see, I am a sorcerer. I..." the man started, but Emmy interrupted.

"OHHH! HE'S A SORCERER, NOT A WIZARD!" she exclaimed, causing Sora to shake his head.

"Uhh.. As I was saying, I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Ah, but from all of the time away, it seems this place has become a little run-down." Merlin stated, pulling out a wand. With a flick of his wrist, the stone house was returned to its original condition. The hole was gone, and next to it was an entrance with a green cloth over it. "Now... Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy questioned.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Sora."

"And, you?" the sorcerer asked, looking at the Princess.

"I'm Emmy, Princess of Light!" she stated proudly.

"Ah. So, you have the keys, and the Princess of Light."

Donald nodded. "What did the king ask you to do?"

"Just a moment." Merlin set the bag on the ground, and stood on the stone table. Waving his wand in the air, he shouted, "PRESTO!" The bag opened, and slowly, small items hopped out, and began to grow larger as they settled around the room. This freaked Emmy out, and she gripped Sora's arm, causing him to smirk and blush a little.

…

The room was decorated nicely, and instead of a dim light, there was now a candle lighting up the place.

"There now. Ahem." the white haired man cleared his throat. "Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." he turned to a miniature carriage next to the entrance. Blue sparkles roamed around the room, and formed an old woman dressed in lavender with a wand.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey." the elderly woman said.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." he gave them a smile.

"Merlin, may I speak with you?" Donald asked, as he and the said man walked to a corner of the room. "Merlin...I gave Emmy a fire spell, and when she used it..." the duck paused, then continued. "...when she used it, darkness came out."

Merlin's eyes widened. "...a Princess of Light... and darkness instead of fire?" he stammered.

Donald nodded.

"_FIRE!" she shouted, and darkness shot out of her Keyblade._

"I think she is... the..." he started, but the sorcerer quieted him.

"Well, I'll find out for myself then." Merlin stated. "Emmy, could you come here a minute?"

"Sure." the said girl walked over to the old man. "What's up?" she asked, but he placed his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. "..uhh..."

_I sense darkness... But why? _

Merlin opened his eyes, and smiled. "Just checking your heartbeat. To be a Princess, you have to be healthy."

"Oh. Okay!" she replied happily, skipping back over to Sora.

"Donald... I sensed darkness in her heart."

The duck's eyes widened. "D-darkness?!" he quaked, causing the others to look at him. "...darkness?!" he exclaimed quieter.

The sorcerer nodded. "Jiminy is accompanying you, correct?" The duck nodded. "Tell him about Emmy, and have him record any strange things." The duck nodded once more.

"Okay, thanks Merlin. We'll be back soon." Donald said, walking back to his friends. "Let's go!"

"We're off? YEEEEAH!" Emmy shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

**A/N: I like this chapter. It's funny, then it gets serious and mysterious. Ooooooh. What do you guys think darkness in her heart means? Even though she's the Princess of Light? Does Emmy have a little crush on Soraaaaa?**

**Emmy: NO. *blushes***

**Yeah, sure... And some updates on my other two stories. So, The Kingdom Keepers is on a hiatus, meaning it's on hold. When I Ruled The World isn't on a hiatus because I wrote the rest in my notebook, but I just don't feel like typing it all up. **


	6. Wonderland

The group of four slowly fell down.

"Whoa!" Emmy shrieked, clinging to Sora. She looked down, and saw an abstract floor pattern getting closer. And closer. The fall lasted for about another three minutes, and they finally landed softly. Except for Goofy, who landed on his stomach.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a small white rabbit exclaimed, running past them whilst gazing at a watch. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" the rabbit continued to sprint past them, into a hallway.

"Rude. Not even gonna say hi?!" the Princess called after him. She then shrugged. "...oh well. Come on, guys!" she said energetically, dashing down the hallway with the others following. They came to a door. Sora opened it, only to find another door.

"...What the..." he opened the next door to be greeted by another. "Really!?" he exclaimed, yanking the last door open. Emmy giggled, and walked inside the door. She and Goofy had to duck down because they were too tall.

"...Shorties." she mumbled next to the blue eyed boy and Donald.

"Hey!" the duck exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sora laughed, and punched Emmy's arm lightly. She punched him back. "Ohh, that hurt soooo bad."

The Princess of Light grabbed his collar, her face inches from his, and she held her fist up, a faint cloud of darkness around it. She glared at him. "Want me to make it hurt?" she asked in a deadly tone.

"Uhh... no." he squeaked. Emmy held back a laugh, and let him go.

"Ya know I love ya!" she stated playfully, hugging him.

"Yeah, sure." Sora laughed too, but looked away to hide his blush.

Inside Donald's hat, Jiminy wrote down in his journal: _Emmy threatened Sora like all she knew was darkness. But she quickly snapped back to herself. Strange. Also, her fist had a cloud of darkness around it._

"Hey, there's the rude rabbit!" the light brown haired girl shouted, pointing at the white ball of fur. He scurried into yet another door. "Did he get smaller? Or did...we.. get bigger? Either way, I'm still taller than you." she wandered over to a bed, and leaned softly against it. It went into the wall. Literally. "..whoa..." she mumbled.

The brown haired boy just ignored her, and approached the small door. "How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big." the doorknob yawned.

Sora jumped back, Emmy's eyes widened, Goofy's jaw dropped, and Donald looked like he just died. "It talks!"

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good mornin'!" the tall dog said goofily, waving.

"Goodnight! I need a bit more sleep..."

"Hold up!" the Princess exclaimed, getting down on her hands and knees so she was level with the doorknob. "What do we have to do to get smaller?"

"Why don't you try the bottle..." Yawn. "...over there?" he asked sleepily, and they turned around. A table and a chair rose out of the floor. Two bottles were placed on top.

"Okay, but which one do we drink?" she stood up, still looking at the doorknob. It had already fallen asleep again. "...great." Emmy sighed. "Alright! So, let's go with... Blue!"

"Why blue?"

"Because I said so!"

Jiminy wrote: _She can be very pushy and demanding._

The Princess of Light took a long sip of the beverage. "Emmy, save us some!"

"Whoo! That stuff is good!" she said, handing it to Sora.

"...It just tastes like water..."

…

Once small, the group hopped off the table to be greeted by Shadows, and a new kind of Heartless, Red Nocturne. The Red Nocturnes shot fire, so Donald shooting fire at them probably didn't help too much.

After defeating those Heartless, more, including Soldiers, appeared.

"Really?" the light brown haired girl sighed, as the Heartless surrounded them. "Light!" she shouted, and multiple rays of light shot from her Keyblade, hitting every single enemy and destroying it.

Jiminy jotted down: _This entry is not darkness related, but Emmy shot rays of light from her Keyblade and defeated all of the Heartless._

They all stared at the Princess. "How did you do that?" Donald asked, tilting his head.

"I dunno. I just... did it, I guess." she shrugged.

They walked through a small door, and appeared in a grassy courtyard with card guards, and a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The rabbit ran up stairs, and he played a fanfare on his golden trumpet. "Court is now in session!" he cried out.

"I'm on trial? But, why?" the young girl questioned.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" he bowed.

A rather... thick lady with black hair wearing black and red, and a crown opened her eyes. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is? Because I say so, that's why!"

"...what a b..." Emmy started, but Sora covered her mouth.

"That is so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen tapped her heart gavel on the desk.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" the blonde stated, crossing her arms.

"SILENCE!" the lady shouted, slamming her fists on the desk. "You dare defy _me_?"

"Guys, let's help her out." the brown eyed girl said, looking at her friends.

"Yeah, but the..." Donald began.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" the duck corrected.

"Oh, yeah. And, that's against the rules."

"The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged!" the Queen pointed her gavel at the girl. "For the crimes of assault, and attempted theft of my heart..."

Sora and Emmy gasped, and looked at each other.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she yelled, pointing once again. The card guards turned to her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" the blue eyed girl cried.

"Ugh, can't take this anymore. HOLD UP!" the Princess shouted, running towards the cards.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with _my_ court?" the black haired Queen looked her up and down.

"Hey, lady. I know who the real culprit is."

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle..."

"Shh! Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

"Ehh... No, but..."

A guard locked the girl in a cage. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads."

The light brown haired girl gasped. "No... It's off with my head, not theirs!"

"Very well. Gather as much or little as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

Emmy nodded, and walked out of the courtyard. She and her friends appeared in a place called the Lotus Forest.

"Why'd you say that?" Sora asked, while looking around the colorful, yet dark forest.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt for my mistakes. I'd rather sacrifice myself instead of my friends." she answered.

Donald laughed.

"What?"

"A real Princess _would_ say something like that!"

Emmy grinned, but it faded as a purple cat head appeared in front of the her face, causing her to shriek and cling to Sora. The head disappeared, then reappeared farther away. It continued changing places, until it stopped on a tree stump. A striped cat body balanced itself on the head with one foot. It picked the head up, then put it on.

"W-who are you!?" she cried out, slowly letting go of the brown haired boy.

"Who indeed. Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the cat spoke.

"If you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The purple feline disappeared once again.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are five pieces of evidence in all. Four are a cinch to find. The fifth is tricky, but if you find them all, there will be a big reward."

"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"To trust or to not trust, you decide." The voice didn't speak again after that, so they assumed it was really gone.

Looking around, Emmy saw Heartless surrounding a small pink box. "Hey, look!" she called, pointing.

"Is that the evidence?"

"Only one way to find out!" she grinned, charging at them.

…

"Are you ready to present your evidence before the queen?" a card questioned.

"Yes."

"Very well. Council, step up to the podium."

"Now, show me what you have found." the Queen ordered. The Princess of Light nodded, and placed four boxes down. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I' still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

There was a puff of smoke, and the fifth box appeared.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. Alright, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it?"

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now choose! ONE box!"

Sighing, everyone looked at each other. "I say Emmy does it."

"W-what?" said girl exclaimed. "Fine..." She picked the middle box, and a Soldier Heartless appeared.

"What in the world was that?"

Grinning, Emmy placed her hand on her hip. "There's your evidence. Alice is innocent."

"Rrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article twenty nine: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!"

"And stupid!" the brown eyed girl added.

"Seize them at once!" the Queen of Hearts growled. The scenery disappeared, and a tower rose from the grass in the middle of what used to be he courtyard. A card spun a wheel, raising Alice's cage. "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

…

The cage came back down after the tower disintegrated. Emmy ran over to it, followed by the others, only to find that Alice was no longer inside.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting..." the Princess assumed.

"You fools! Find the one who is behind this! I don't care how!" the Queen shouted.

The group of four went back into the Lotus Forest and saw the Cheshire Cat again.

"Have you seen Alice?"

"Alice no, Shadows yes."

"Which way did they go?"

"This way, that way. Does it matter? Left, right, up, down All mixed up, thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the darkness to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room." He disappeared, and she nodded.

"Alright, let's go, guys!" she cheered and led the way, whilst fighting Heartless. They got to the deserted Tea Party Garden, and entered the house. The Cheshire Cat said they weren't there, so the group of four somehow arrived in the room where the talking door was.

Suddenly, a huge Heartless appeared, causing the Princess to gulp. This one was much bigger than the one in Traverse Town.

…

"What a racket! How's a door knob to get any sleep?!" He yawned and his mouth/keyhole opened widely. There it was. The keyhole to another world. Sora and Emmy's Keyblades began to glow. They looked at each other, and nodded. Pointing their Keyblades at the hole, they shot a thin ray of light at it. A click was heard, and a mini Gummi Ship piece was on the ground. The Cheshire Cat appeared again, telling them that Alice was gone with the shadows.

"Let's go see Cid about this!"

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this is so late! I just haven't had the inspiration to write this. But it's here now! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes! My keyboard is being mean to me. **


End file.
